Braise
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Ce n'est pas assez d'être la cause de la descente en vrille d'Alicia – elle pourrait aussi bien y prendre part.


**Titre original : Ember**

**Auteur : SSJL  
**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses** (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

**Spoilers :** Ham Sandwich (2x17) et au-delà, plus ou moins

**Note de l'auteur** : _Commencé à l'occasion de la « Porn Battle XII » (idée : cigarette), de toute évidence fini très tard, en grande partie dans l'avion sur la route des vacances. Je considère cette histoire comme une sorte d'introduction officieuse pour « A nu », mais bon. Toute scène de sexe vengeur et teintée d'amertume entre ces deux-là peut se suffire à elle-même. A mon humble avis. _

_Non passé par un relecteur et irrémédiable. _

* * *

Alicia a changé depuis qu'elle a quitté Peter, ce n'est évident que si on la connaît. Son rouge à lèvres est un peu plus sombre, ses cheveux un peu plus épais. Il est difficile de dire si ses talons sont plus hauts, ou si elle est seulement …soulagée, le dos droit, le menton relevé. Et il y a ces regards qu'elle adresse à Will entre deux instants _professionnels_. Carnivores, comme si son dernier repas remontait à trop longtemps.

Ils baisent, Kalinda le sait. Elle le voit à ces regards, à la plus grande décontraction dans la démarche chaloupée de Will. Kalinda devrait se sentir triomphante en réalité – son cadeau d'adieu, en guise de consolation après avoir involontairement anéanti l'autre partie de l'univers d'Alicia.

Bien sûr, Alicia adresse aussi des regards à Kalinda. Mais ceux-là ne sont pas tout à fait aussi aisés à déchiffrer.

Ce que veut vraiment Kalinda, c'est rester aussi loin d'Alicia que possible, lui laisser de la place pour être en colère, baiser Will, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il lui faille faire. Se donner à _elle-même_ la place pour se rappeler la personne qu'elle était et qu'elle veut redevenir, celle qui ne faisait jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de s'attacher à une relation condamnée d'avance.

Mais quelque chose couve entre elles. Et pour une raison quelconque, Alicia Florrick est une habitude particulièrement difficile à perdre. C'est pourquoi les facultés de perception de Kalinda semblent toujours l'entraîner directement vers la seule femme qu'elle ferait vraiment mieux d'oublier.

Elle connaît les parfums d'Alicia, l'odeur de son assouplissant, de sa lotion, de son shampoing. Toutes ces choses lui sont familières, c'est pourquoi la première fois qu'elle sent l'odeur de la fumée, elle n'en fait aucun cas. Alicia a dû s'attarder trop près de la zone fumeurs au tribunal (jamais à moins de trois mètres du bâtiment, merci de votre coopération), ou avoir un long briefing avec un client fumeur de cigare. La deuxième fois aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais la troisième, Kalinda sait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'Alicia est une vilaine fille.

Les habitudes auto-destructrices ne sont pas étrangères à Kalinda, pas même celle-ci – lorsqu'Alicia passe devant elle, Kalinda se remémore des bouffées dans les toilettes enfumées du lycée, des cigarettes passées dans des voitures bondées.

Elle avait fini par arrêter. Non parce que c'était mauvais pour elle. Elle avait cessé parce qu'elle détestait avoir un besoin irrépressible de quoi que ce soit.

Mais à présent, cette odeur éveille en elle quelque chose de profondément enfoui.

* * *

L'esprit inquiet de Kalinda s'attache aux détails. L'enquêtrice en elle désire une preuve tangible du honteux petit secret d'Alicia – une preuve irréfutable. Mais surtout, elle désire voir Alicia se conduire de manière un peu inconvenante.

Elle ferait ça quelque part où personne ne la verrait. Après tout, elle a encore une image à préserver. Pas dans le bâtiment, pas aux endroits où les gens font leur pause, pas dans…

La ruelle. Celle qui est derrière l'immeuble, et que tout le monde évite à cause de son aspect lugubre et de sa vague odeur d'égout. Celle qui est toujours vide en dehors des livraisons tôt le matin et Dieu seul sait quoi aux petites heures. Elle est positivement sordide. C'est là qu'Alicia fait sa petite affaire.

Cela, il faut que Kalinda le voie.

Elles se sont toutes deux affairées toute la journée, des dossiers importants, impossible de se permettre la moindre négligence. Mais Kalinda remarque qu'Alicia s'agite rien qu'un peu au cours de leur briefing de fin d'après-midi, regarde sa montre une fois ou deux de plus que de coutume. Quand la réunion est enfin terminée, elle ne reste pas faire la conversation aux associés, elle se glisse simplement dehors. Kalinda commence par s'assurer que personne ne fait attention, puis elle la suit, sans bruit comme un fantôme, lui laissant au moins un étage d'avance tandis qu'elles descendent les escaliers, toujours plus bas jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Puis elles passent devant le bureau d'information, et traversent de nouveau des couloirs, dont la fonctionnalité devient moins ordonnée et plus rudimentaire.

La route la moins fréquentée.

Lorsque Kalinda voit Alicia se diriger vers la chaufferie dans laquelle se trouve la porte donnant sur la ruelle, le fait d'avoir eu raison la remplit momentanément d'une sourde sensation de triomphe, puis elle réalise qu'elle ne sait pas très bien comment poursuivre. Certes, elle veut voir, mais Alicia va être furieuse qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie privée. Furieuse de sa seule présence.

Bah. Non qu'il reste encore vraiment quelque chose à perdre. C'est pourquoi Kalinda pousse la porte et débouche dans l'air humide de l'été.

La ruelle est étroite, et les immeubles qui la surplombent de chaque côté plongent tout dans l'ombre, font paraître la journée plus avancée et plus sombre qu'elle ne l'est. Et comme s'y attendait Kalinda, debout au milieu de la chaussée huileuse pleine de gravillons, avec ses escarpins coûteux et sa coiffure impeccable, se tient Alicia Florrick, une cigarette allumée entre les doigts.

Alicia ne semble pas surprise de cette intrusion, fixe Kalinda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle amène la cigarette à sa bouche et en tire une longue bouffée. Le bout de la cigarette rougeoie vivement dans la ruelle sombre.

« Ce truc te tuera. » Kalinda joue la nonchalance, pense y réussir. Elle laisse la porte se refermer derrière elle, croise les bras et se rapproche d'un pas.

Une autre bouffée, un regard froid. « Je sais que tu n'es pas en train de me faire la morale. »

Kalinda prend la décision de s'impliquer et se déplace afin de ne plus se trouver qu'à quelques pas, désormais dans le halo de fumée. Une folle envie la démange, âcre sous sa peau, alors même qu'elle n'a pas été tentée de fumer depuis des années. La forme du paquet de cigarettes se devine à travers la poche de la veste d'Alicia, et Kalinda le désigne d'un signe de tête – une requête.

Pendant un instant, elle pense qu'Alicia va peut-être lui dire d'aller se faire foutre (poliment bien sûr), de la laisser tranquille, d'aller s'acheter ses propres fichues cigarettes. Kalinda n'avait estimé qu'à une sur deux les chances qu'Alicia lui en offre une de son paquet, et elle hausse le sourcil lorsqu'à la place, Alicia tend la main – celle qui tient la cigarette déjà allumée.

Elle semble étrange entre les doigts de Kalinda lorsqu'elle la prend – comme un souvenir, pas aussi substantielle qu'elle devrait l'être. Le rouge à lèvres d'Alicia borde le filtre. Kalinda a l'impression d'en sentir le goût lorsqu'elle le porte à sa bouche et inspire, sans cesser de soutenir le regard d'Alicia. La fumée lui brûle les poumons, le cœur. Elle s'attarde un instant avec la cigarette avant de la rendre à sa propriétaire légitime.

« Alors. Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demande Alicia, tout en faisant tomber sur le gravier les cendres qui restent de la bouffée de Kalinda. « Ou tu étais en manque à ce point-là ? » Elle aussi s'essaie au jeu de la nonchalance.

Kalinda se dit qu'aucune des deux options n'est plus fausse que l'autre. « Oui. »

Il s'écoule quelques secondes d'expectative avant qu'Alicia ne semble se rappeler que Kalinda ne donne pas de réponses directes, et soupire. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de toi ? » Sa voix est songeuse, et elle lui adresse à nouveau ce regard… celui qui pourrait n'être que de l'antipathie, mais qui possède une lueur prédatrice, provocatrice, comme c'est le cas en cet instant. « Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait décidé. »

Kalinda hausse les épaules. Elle a déjà envie d'une nouvelle dose – de sentir à nouveau le goût – mais se refuse à demander. « Je crois que tu es en train. »

Et c'est vrai. La moindre de leurs actions à toutes deux n'est que pur masochisme. Autrement, Alicia serait partie à la seconde où Kalinda est arrivée dans la ruelle. Kalinda n'y serait jamais venue en premier lieu. Ce n'est pas assez d'être la cause de la descente en vrille d'Alicia – elle pourrait aussi bien y prendre part.

Alicia affiche un air de un sombre amusement, en même temps que le dédain habituel (ou quoi que cela puisse être). Avec un petit geste de sa cigarette, elle donne à Kalinda l'explication initiale qu'elle n'avait pas demandée : « Je trouve que ça me détend. Je me dis que je mérite bien ça de temps en temps. »

Foutaises. C'est peut-être en partie vrai, mais Kalinda sait que le fait de fumer est une nouvelle petite rébellion, un « je t'emmerde » adressé à l'univers. Tout de même.

L'air ne circule pas ici. Il est trop chaud, âcre. Kalinda se sent agitée. Téméraire. « Il y a de meilleurs moyens. »

C'est une chose qu'Alicia devrait savoir – après tout, c'est ce qu'elle fait avec Will. Mais Kalinda soupçonne que si ce qu'elle fait avec Will la soulageait vraiment, elle ne serait pas là dehors en premier lieu.

Jeux dangereux que ceux-là. Comme de jouer avec des allumettes… Kalinda sait bien à quoi s'en tenir, mais le feu est hypnotique. Elle a envie qu'Alicia lui hurle dessus, la gifle, qu'elle finisse par le faire, parce que depuis toujours elles devaient en arriver là. Elles en ont toutes les deux besoin.

Alicia penche la tête. Il fut un temps où elle aurait battu en retraite, mais elle a changé à présent, et elle n'est plus du genre à battre en retraite. « Tu vas me montrer ? »

Ses yeux sont ce qu'il y a de plus brillant dans cette ruelle, ils luisent comme des charbons ardents. Tout ce qu'elle fait désormais est un ultimatum. Tout proclame _fais-le. Je te mets au défi, fais-le._

Kalinda ferait vraiment mieux de s'en aller.

Elle reste.

* * *

Il y a quelque chose de gratifiant dans la façon dont Alicia s'adosse contre le mur de brique sans réfléchir, quand sûrement en temps normal elle y regarderait à deux fois devant la crasse, devant le risque de salir et de filer le fin tissu de ses vêtements. Il y a quelque chose d'excitant dans le ton éraillé de sa voix lorsqu'elle ordonne _déchire-le_, tandis que Kalinda cafouille sous sa jupe pour trouver l'élastique de son collant. La cigarette d'Alicia reste serrée entre ses doigts, les volutes de fumée montent haut, mais elle écarte la main pour éloigner le bout qui se consume.

Kalinda se demande brièvement si elle va se faire brûler. Mais elle a des préoccupations plus pressantes.

Alicia est mouillée – à un point choquant : les doigts que Kalinda introduit à titre expérimental sous sa petite culotte glissent aisément - c'est pourquoi elle se sent en droit de renoncer aux préliminaires. Kalinda a deux doigts à l'intérieur d'Alicia et le pouce qui dessine des cercles autour de son clitoris le temps d'un seul juron frémissant.

On entend une sirène quelque part au loin. Les générateurs du système d'air conditionné de l'immeuble émettent un grincement constant et monotone. La fumée, l'odeur de moisi et de renfermé s'évanouissent à l'arrière-plan, et Kalinda ne sent plus que le parfum d'Alicia, son excitation. Elle n'entend plus que ses halètements saccadés.

Alicia a les joues rouges, s'élance à sa rencontre, mais n'a pas l'air encore assez impressionnée, c'est pourquoi Kalinda s'appuie davantage, incline sa main, modifie la pression. Et parce qu'il est juste là, elle appuie sa bouche ouverte contre le pouls brûlant sur la gorge d'Alicia.

Quelque chose dans tout cela fait l'affaire. La cigarette tombe des doigts d'Alicia sur le ciment, son dos se cambre, et il est tout à coup désespérément important pour Kalinda que ce soit la chose la plus sale qu'Alicia ait jamais faite.

Le mot que grogne Alicia quand elle jouit est le plus grossier que Kalinda l'ait jamais entendue prononcer. Elle le prend comme un signe de succès, et c'est à ce moment précis que le vaste vide douloureux de ce qu'elle ressent pour Alicia se métastase entièrement en besoin vorace.

Les instants après l'amour sont ceux qui ont le plus de chance d'être embarrassants, Kalinda le sait, mais ce qu'il y a de grandiose entre elles deux, c'est que les choses ne peuvent pas devenir plus embarrassantes qu'elles ne le sont – en dépit du collant déchiré, en dépit du rouge à lèvres de Kalinda qui macule le cou d'Alicia. Cela a été une petite catharsis, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Jamais suffisant.

Alicia contemple le sol d'un air sombre tout en rajustant ses vêtements, dont elle brosse la saleté. « Tu me dois une nouvelle cigarette. » dit-elle.

Cela pourrait presque être drôle. Kalinda hausse les épaules tout en s'essuyant les doigts sur le tissu de sa jupe. Ils sont encore brûlants – tout est encore brûlant, et elle désire des choses. Elle les désire terriblement. « Désolée, je ne fume pas. »

Ses mots parviennent à faire éclater Alicia d'un petit rire sans humour. De fait, elle semble vraiment un peu plus détendue. « Je vois. Quelque chose d'autre alors. »

Elle a raison – Kalinda lui doit bien encore un petit quelque chose de plus. Et après leur pause cigarette, peut-être qu'Alicia lui doit un petit quelque chose également.

Kalinda écrase le mégot de la cigarette tombée sous la semelle de sa botte en retournant dans le bâtiment. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il sera si facile de décrocher cette fois.

Elle n'est pas sûre d'en avoir envie.


End file.
